Conventionally, in order to create the special decorative effect of a net lamp string, clip-assembled ears are mounted in the exterior of the lamp socket to clip-assemble with the electrical wires. The said conventional structure of the clip-assembled ears is a flexible hooked body. Although, it can simply and easily clip with the electrical wires, it is unable to fix-set a lamp set effectively on the electrical wires. Therefore, while hanging, there are situations that their relative positions usually have loosened or the clip-assembly has fallen off. Their assembling strength is not strong enough to achieve the purpose of practical usage.